PS I Think I Have A New Crotchless Pants Fetish
by silverxsephiroth
Summary: What happens when Roxas meets Axel, a prostitute. AkuRoku. Yaoi.


Axel looked up as the other boy rose and smiled

Axel looked up as the other boy rose and smiled. Seeing the boy smile back, Axel's grin grew even larger.

"Axel," the boy walked over to Axel and sat next to him.

"Hey, Roxas," Axel winked and smoothed his crazy red hair back.

"Are you free tonight?" Roxas smiled mischievously. "I hear you're very 'hot'," Axel blushed, making his tattoos around his eyes even brighter. "and definitely rough."

"Ah crap, I'm not _that_good. Sephiroth is _so_ much better than me." Axel frowned. "The only thing that's good about my services is that I charge a _lot_ less than everybody else."

Roxas laughed and pressed his hand against Axel's muscular chest. "Believe me when I say I don;t want anyone else." Roxas bit his lip seductively and used his index finger to trail down Axel's chest.

Axel couldn't help but get hard as Roxas' finger traveled lower. "Aren't _I_ supposed to be the one torturing _you_?"

_Crap, did I say that out loud?_ Axel thought.

Roxas laughed a little evilly. "Yes, I suppose that _is_ how it's supposed to work..." he trailed off. "But I guess we could torture each other." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Not caring enough to be sarcastic and bothersome, Axel rapidly grabbed Roxas' hand and dragged him off to a (magical land of hope and wonder! --for annie's benefit) spare room, complete with whips, chains, handcuffs, and feathers.

As they stepped into the room, Roxas gazed around him. In one corner, there was a gigantic circular bed with a velvet comforter and giant fluffy pillows. On the floor was a fuzzy rug that Axel loved to sink his feet into. On the random tables scattered throughout the room, were all the sex toys a man could ever want or need.

In the closet, Roxas assumed there were a bunch of sex costumes. Sure enough, Axel went in and in a minuter, came out wearing very tight crotchless leather pants, spikes running down the legs, with his semi-erect penis hanging out. Axel had attached a pair of red and black fluffy handcuffs to the belt loop, complimented by a whip and what looked like a rope that could attach on the bad. Axel was twirling his weapons around skillfully. Planted on his face was an evil grin that would make even the devil shit his pants.

_Just as well,_thought Roxas, _his is pretty fiery. Crap... this is going to be as painful as it is pleasureable..._

Axel sauntered over to Roxas, gave him a sultry half smile, and grabbed his wrists. He flipped Roxas' arms over his head to behind his back, like he was a person under arrest, and led him over to the bed. Roxas got hard as he felt Axel's penis pressing into his backside. Axel grabbed his whip and cracked it in the air with a snap. "You've been a bad boy Roxas... you need to be punished." he chuckled darkly and, using the rope attached to his lovely leather pants, tied Roxas up (of course he had taken all but Roxas' boxers off beforehand). Randomly, Axel brandished a plastic feather whip. **(A.N.- I got the idea for the "feather whip" from my aunt's cat toy. its a thin black plastic stick with 2 big white feathers attached together at the end...)**

"Hmmm... shall I start my torture by tickling you to death?" Roxas' eyes widened in real fear; Axel knew the younger blond hated being tickled.

Axel ran the feather down Roxas' arms, which were tied above his head. Roxas thrashed against his restraints, trying to escape, but giggled anyway. Axel continued to bring the feather down the giggling boy's body. The feather sent shivers down Roxas' skin, giving his goosebumps, which in turn made his cock rise.

Axel saw this, and smiled secretly to himself. Not only was torturing Roxas so much fun, he was getting horny watching Roxas get horny!

Roxas lay watching Axel's face and became terrified by Axel's smile. Plus, Axel's leather pants were drawing his eyes downward to Axel's pulsing member, making him even harder.

Axel trailed the feather down Roxas' body one last time then threw it away carelessly. Remembering his whip, he took that out. He cracked it in the air, then as carefully as possible considering it _was_a whip) whipped Roxas across the chest. Not knowing what came over him, Roxas moaned even though the whip had hurt a little.

"Axel, you're _killing_ me!"

"I _told_ you, _I_ was supposed to be torturing _you_," Axel grinned. "_I'm_ the sex master, got it memorized?" He tapped his index finger against the side of his head.

Roxas smiled at Axel's famous quote, then moaned and felt his body involuntarily arch as Axel stroked him through his boxers.

Roxas gritted his teeth, " God dammit, Axel!"

Axel slowly brought his hand away and smiled evilly once again. Then he put on a pair of seamlessly harmless leather gloves he had gotten off the end table closest to them. Axel then grabbed a pair of pink scissors from said end table, then straddled Roxas. As he hovered over Roxas, he pretended to ponder what he would use the scissors for.

"Axel, you do realize that I came to you for sex, not a freaking _haircut_."

"Oh, I do realize that. I just got this pair of handy-dandy scissors for _this_."

Using the pink scissors, Axel cut off Roxas' boxers. He threw both scissors and ruined boxers across the room aimlessly. Without warning, Axel took Roxas' throbbing penis into his mouth, and began yo suck. Roxas moaned in immense pleasure as Axel's tongue licked the underside of his penis.

And just as quickly, Axel stopped sucking, and Roxas actually whimpered. Then Axel did something to his gloves, and Roxas heard vibrating.

"Holy shit! Vibrating gloves?!"

"You know it bad boy," Axel winked and slapped Roxas' chest.

Axel then got off Roxas and went to sit up by his head. He straddled Roxas' head now, and feeling brave, Roxas quickly licked Axel's dick, and Axel moaned.

Axel slapped Roxas again and snarled, "Hey. Didn't I just _tell_ you? _I'm_ the master here."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Axel glared, "Back to what I was doing..."

Using his own saliva as lube, Axel started to move up and down Roxas' hard penis. The vibrations and Axel's hand were so pleasurable! Axel's hand traveled faster and Roxas moaned loudly.

Axel leaned over Roxas' head and started to suck on Roxas' nipples.

Almost as Roxas orgasmed, Axel pulled away from him and lept gracefully from the bed to the fluffy carpet where he had placed his weapons.

"Fuck you Axel!" Roxas cried as he tried unsuccessfully to break away from the ropes.

"Oh you will..." Axel whispered darkly.

"When?! I didn't plan on being strapped down this long! Besides, don't you have other clients to worry about?"

"I don't have Cloud until 1 AM, so technically I _could_ have you for another five hours," Axel said as he casually took his gloves off and placed them on a table with flavored condoms and tingling personal lubricants.

Picking up his weapons, he flashed Roxas a smile and started spinning them. Then, he quickly flung his right one at Roxas' wrist restraints, and the left one at his foot restraints. They cut through easily, then came back to Axel like boomerangs. Roxas was finally free!

Axel laughed at the look on Roxas' face. He was so cute! Definitely his type. Axel dimly wondered is Roxas would like long walks on the beach, hot cocoa in bed, making love beside a fire... Axel shook his head in irritation. First rule of being a sex master: Never EVER have a relationship with a client, even a hot one at that.

Axel grabbed one of the tingling self-lubricants and almost ran to the bed in anticipation. Roxas noticed this and braced himself in case Axel was so impatient he didn't put any lube on.

Luck was on Roxas' side and Axel quickly put the lube on. In fact, the tingling felt so good, Axel sat on the edge of the bed masturbating for a good minute before Roxas slapped his hand away.

Axel glared, "You're going to pay for that..." Axel wrestled Roxas down onto his stomach. _Finally!!_Roxas thought excitedly.

Axel put more lube on and got on top of Roxas. He started thrusting quickly and Roxas noticed with pleasure that Axel still had his leather pants on and the leather was slapping his ass in the most alluring and pleasurable way,

Suddenly Axel encased their moving bodies in fire and Roxas yelled out, expecting to be burned, but instead felt nothing. In fact, the fire just made the sex even more pleasurable.

The leather pants, the tingling lube, and the incredible fire made the butt sex crazy and made both men crash into body-shaking orgasms.

Axel rolled off of Roxas, both panting extremely heavily. "So... you got it memorized that I am sex master?"

It took Roxas a minute to answer. "Hell yes, master." Axel laughed. "By the way, nice touch with the fire..."

"I'm just hot like that." Roxas giggled and Axel winked, "So... same time, same place next Saturday?"

"Fuck yeah!"

* * *

so yeah first story on fanfiction. I was on a ROLL when I wrote this. quite enjoyed it too...

review please and thank you!


End file.
